Proyecto espada sagrado-demoniaca
by Fenrir-Stark
Summary: un nuevo proyecto de espadas a dado inicio, Kiba se ve envuelto de nuevo en su peor pesadilla de la cual él es responsable y además descubrirá que todo lo que creía saber era mentira.


Summary: un nuevo proyecto de espadas a dado inicio, Kiba se ve envuelto de nuevo en su peor pesadilla de la cual él es responsable y además descubrirá que todo lo que creía saber era mentira.

Proyecto espada sagrado-demoniaca

La noche era húmeda y fría, la lluvia caía tempestuosa y el viento golpeaba con fuerza contra la ventana abierta de cierta habitación haciendo que el cristal vibre a cada choque con el viento. En ella su ocupante absorto en sus pensamientos no notaba la tormenta que ocurría a su alrededor, y tampoco sentía el frio penetrante que entraba por dicha ventana, mas eso no le molestaba, en realidad le agradaba. Desde que había obtenido todas las espadas demoniacas. A el Kiba Yuuto el frio mientras más intenso sea más agradable le era.

Descansando sobre su cama sin camisa y con un brazo cubriendo los ojos, a cualquiera daría la imagen de alguien tranquilo y relajado –_no es verdad_- se repitió por décima vez en sus pensamientos, más al momento en que retiro su brazo de los ojos, estos reflejaron una ira y una sed de sangre que llenaron las habitación del club de ocultismo, las cueles hubieran alarmado a los demás habitantes si es que hubiera alguno. Tanto Gasper con todos los miembros femeninos del club de ocultismo se estaban hospedando en la casa de Issei, lo cual le dejaba los dormitorios para él solo. Lo cual en estos momentos en que su deseo de venganza era tan intenso que no lo podía suprimir le era muy conveniente para poder ahorrarse explicaciones las cuales no deseaba dar, aunque tratara no lograba evitar que su mente recreara una y otras ves la conversación que lo llevo a esa estado de emociones intermitentes las cuales saltaban de la ira a la frustración y saltaran al deseo de venganza para ir a la decepción y repetir el ciclo.

"Flasback"

Kiba se dirigía hacia su primera clase del día se encontraba solo y que todos los demás miembros se encontraban en la casa de Issei saludando de forma amable a todas las jovencitas que se acercaban al príncipe de la escuela para saludarlo, de un momento a otro sintió como se lanzaban a abrazar su espalda, cuando se giró descubrió que quien lo abrazaba era una chica que nunca antes avía visto en la escuela al separarse de ella se presentó.

-¿no te hiciste daño verdad? Soy KibaYuuto- se presentó mientras le tendía la mano, al verla de frente le llamo la atención su aspecto su piel blanca como la nieve el cabellos negro como la noche sin luna y los ojos rojos como rubís que emanaban llamas.

-hola mi caballero puedes llamarme Liliana si lo deseas- a Kiba le extraño que se refiera a el de esa forma, no era la primera vez que lo llamaban caballero o príncipe pero si la primera en que usaban el posesivo con él. Al momento en que se presentó la joven Yuuto se inclinó y beso su mano, lo que causo la euforia y los gritos de admiración de las demás jóvenes hacia el caballero de Rias Gremory.

-sabes siempre quise conocerte deseaba tanto conocer al superviviente del proyecto espada sagrada-las palabras de la joven desconcertaron y enfadaron por igual a Yuuto a pesar de estar casi resuelto en su totalidad ese tema seguía siendo tabú para él, cuando se dio cuenta el rededor de ellos no se encontraba nadie ni una sola persona alrededor de ellos, mas no le dio tiempo de sobresaltarse cuando siguió hablando.

-realmente debes odiarlos cierto- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación que hiso a Kiba enmudecer, al ver que no respondía continuo

-si los odias, los aborreces de verdad lo hacer jejeje- rio y continuo sin perder detalle del rosto de su interlocutor

-lo suficiente como para condenar a miles de niños inocentes a pasar por lo mismo, por lo pasaste tú y tus… "hizo una pausa antes de retomar"… camaradas caídos los proyectos espada sagrado-demoniaca- esto último saco por completo de si a Kiba, tomo de la muñeca a la joven que revivió pasado de una forma poca delicada comparada con la que trataba a sus compañeras y la alzo hasta que sus rostro quedaron al mismo nivel y el grito

-¿QUIEN ERES?, ¿COMO SABES ESO?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE DESEAS?, RESPONDE- Mientras más gritaba más fuerte le agarraba la muñeca haciendo que Liliana le respondiera con un

- Ahhhhhhhhh- Kiba espero cualquier cosa por respuesta, llanto, un insisto, amenazas incluso miedo pero jamás espero un ¿gemido? La sorpresa hizo que la soltara, al verse libre del agarre del muchacho le sonrió y le dijo con voz alegre y cantarina

-así que eres del tipo S entonces yo seré la M y así seremos compatibles- y le sonrió como un niño que acababa de recibir su dulce favorito, lo único que consiguió del joven espadachín fue un frio

-Responde-

-¿quién soy? Soy tu aliada, tu compañera, tu amiga, tu amante y si lo deseas tu esclava-lo último lo dijo con tono bastante seductor y cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos para hacerlos resaltar los cuales eran un poco más grandes que los de Xenovia.

-¡no juegos con migo!-

-¿cómo se esto? Se todo lo que tiene que ver contigo-

- ¿y qué es lo que quiero? Ye quiero a ¡ti!-cuanto trato de acercarse kiba se alejó y la observo de forma que Liliana sintió toda la ira de el sobre ella y sonrió feliz y satisfecha

-búscate una mejor mentira con eso no me pondrás encontrar de los Gremory y mucho menos obtendrás sea lo que sea de mi- más ella lo ignoro, y descargo su mano en su pecho justo sobre su corazón y añadió.

-¿lo sientes verdad? No. Más bien los sabes que las espadas que les diste a Michael, Azazel y al hermano de tu querida Rias el actual Lucifer están cambiando-

-la no las puedes contactar como antes ¿cierto?-

- y además sientes distintas esencias en cada una de ellas ¿o me equivoco? Esencias de otros que han tratado de blandirlas-Kiba callo eso era cierto él lo sabía más se había engañado a sí mismo para no verlo

-tú querida Rias te ha mentido y traicionado pero yo nunca lo hare mi caballero-

-cómo es que sabes todo esto-le pregunto a la joven

- te lo diría con gusto pero es algo que tú mismo tienes que comprobar y espero que cuando lo hagas me des un premio ya que yo te soy total y completamente leal- al terminar de decir esto coloco las manos de Kiba en su cadera, enredo sus brazos en su cuello y lo beso, él no le respondió el beso pero tampoco la alejo el beso a pesar de ser solo de parte de ella su un beso apasionado. Cuando se retiró Kiba la iba a retener para seguir interrogándola mas ella grito

-¡el príncipe este regalando besos de parte del club de ocultismo!- esto atrajo a tocas las jóvenes alrededor de ellos que hasta el momento los ignoraron a ellos y si pequeña conversación, lo cual aprovecho Liliana para escabullírsele a Kiba, mientras las jóvenes pedían y/o exigían el beso que les correspondía a ellas, atrapado entre la jóvenes se resignó a ver como la pelinegra que tanto sabia de él se escapaba, Liliana al ver que Kiba tenía la mirada puesta en ella le regalo un beso y un guiño y como despedida se levantó la falda permitiendo que el joven diera un buen vistazo de su lencería de encaje de color negro, después de eso le saco la lengua y se fue dejando al espadachín repartiendo besos a jóvenes que de no ser por esa broma por llamarlo de alguna forma nunca se atreverán ni a cogerlo de las manos.

Mas lo importante ya estaba echo las semillas de la duda y la desconfianza ya estaban plantadas y Liliana lo supo cuando sintió la sed de sangre de Yuuto, solo pudo sonreír con suficiencia.

"Fin Flasback"

Kiba se decido a no asistir a sus clases ni al club de ocultismo ese día, en cambio se la paso acostado hasta este momento cavilando que hacer con respecto, a lo que esa extraña joven le avía le creía totalmente pera sabía que no le mentía, era una sensación bastante extraña se sentó en la cama y su sed de Sangre apareció nuevamente. Pero esta vez no lo hizo sola sus 6 mejores espadas estaban girando a su alrededor como incitándolo a que las tomara, su espada sagrado-demoniaca, Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing y Dáinsleif cada una de ellas respondió a la rabia y frustración de si actual poseedor, tal como las bestias acuden al llamado de la sangre.

Una a una las espadas se posaban al frente de él esperando a cuál de ellas blandiría al momento de escoger la primera que se le vino a la mente fue Gram, la espada demoniaca más fuerte y la razón por la cual posee todas las espadas demoniacas en su poder, pero al último momento se decantó por Balmung la espada del invierno eterno, al momento en que la sostuvo en su mano esta reacciono a la rabia que habían dentro de kiba, por la posible traición de las personas en las que confiaba o por desconfiar de ellos si lo que decía la joven Liliana era mentira, haciendo que la lluvia cesara y un frio espectral se acento en los dormitorios y sus alrededores, toda la lluvia que caía y estaba por caer se congelo y cayó como una lluvia de diamantes helados, ya con un clima más agradable para él. Yuuto decidió descansar para al otro día ponerle fin a ese rumor que le recordaba su pesadillo o en el peor de los casos confirmar que la estaba viviendo de muevo guardo todos sus espadas y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, se durmió susurrando un

–No es verdad- que sonaba más como una súplica que como una afirmación

Ya de día en vez de dirigirse hacia el instituto o al club de ocultismo se encamino al templo de la ciudad el mismo tempo donde el arcángel Miguel le entrega Ascalon a Issei en compañía de akeno. Cuando llego a la sima del templo lo encontró completamente desolado, al poco tiempo una luz dorada, cálida y muy brillante descendía desde el cielo hasta suavemente descansar en la tierra.

-muy buen día joven Yuuto- lo saludo el arcángel Miguel más Kiba no respondió solo le dedico una mirada sin emociones al recién llegado

-se la razón por la cual estas aquí, adentro podremos hablar más cómodamente- lo invito al templo mientras esbozaba una cálida y acogedora sonrisa una vez dentro el arcángel Miguel persiguió.

-como representante del cielo quiero disculparme contigo por lo sucedido con la espada con nos fue encomendada-al notar que Kiba no pensaba hablar continuo

-realmente nos apena haber permitido que nos fuera robada al igual que pasa lo mismo con la que les diste a los ángeles caídos y a los demonios-

-estas espadas aparte de ser un compromiso contigo, de detener todos los experimento de portadores de espadas sean sagrados o demoniacas, eran un símbolo de la paz que se logró en esa asamblea el que las 3 facciones las hayamos perdido es algo que no podemos justificar-

-dime que paso y todo lo que sepas de las espadas conto las que les di como las otras- le pregunto Kiba con un tono de voz monocorde que no dejaba entrever lo afectado y furioso que estaba

-estas molesto y tienes razones para estarlo y me alegra que trates de contrólate de la ira nunca sale nada bueno- le dijo como si pidiera leerle la mente más él no le respondió

- la espada nos fue robada a las 3 semanas de finalizada la cumbre y la información que nos brindaron las otras facciones es que las espadas sagrado-demoniacas de ellos fueron rabadas en el mismo tiempo- espero que Kiba dijera algo pero él estaba absorto en sus pensamiento tratando de procesar lo escuchado

-acá es donde la información empieza a deferir, de la que tenemos según nuestros ángeles en la tierra los experimento comenzaron a la semana en que las 3 espadas fueron robadas, pero el reporte dice que hay 4 proyectos para encontrar portadores para cuatro espadas sagrado-demoniacas y no 3- al escuchar esto Kiba se sorprendió la 4 espada era la que le había dado personalmente a Sirzechs_sama por petición de su maestra Rias, eso significaba que tanto Rias como su hermano estaban involucrados en estola ira de Kiba despertó y las espadas demoniacas reaccionaron saliendo al servicio de su portador listas para la pelea. A pesar de que esto se podría considerar una amenaza. El arcángel Miguel no reacción ni siquiera parecía molesto, espero con paciencia a que Yuuto se calmara

-espero que la ira no te ciegue ni te lleve a cometer algo de cuál te puedas arrepentir, más la promesa que te hicimos sigue en pie y no habrá nunca más. Proyectos de espada sagrada por parte de la iglesia- le dijo Miguel con intenciones de tranquilizar a Kiba

-lo sé- fue la escueta respuesta del caballero dando por finalizada la charla salió del templo, al encontrase afuera presencio como decencia otro ángel que un había visto antes este estaba rodeado de un luz blanca, su presencia se sentía como una fresca briza en un día caluroso, su rostro igual de hermosos como el de Miguel, pero este en ves denotar una gran amabilidad, mostraba una profunda serenidad su vos era menos expresiva pero mucho más relajante.

-Kiba Yuuto el cielo ha decidido compensarte por los recientes acontecimientos- le informo el nuevo ángel Kiba se voltio para observarlo en silencio.

De vuelta en la soledad de su dormitorio, Kiba observaba el resultado de su despliegue de rabia todo dentro de su alcoba está totalmente destrozado pero a cambio podo por fin tranquilizarle la charla con el arcángel Miguel le abrió los ojos a la verdad, todo lo que esa joven desconocida autodenominada Liliana le había dicho lo había corroborado, casi todo aún se negaba a creer que Rias estuviera involucrada que su hermano Sirzechs lo estuviera no significaba que ella también.

La mejor forma de encontrar información seria el en comité estudiantil ya que la hermana de Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviatán la mantenía informada de todo lo que pasaba en el infierno, confiaba en que podría encontrar algo que lo sacara por fin de ese martirio, de algo estaba seguro pondría fin a esos proyectos y asesinaría a todos los implicados fueran quienes fueran. Ahora tenía que encontrar donde descansar en lo resto de lo que una vez fue el dormitorio del club de investigación ya que en su ataque de ira redujo el interior del dormitorio en su totalidad a escombros solo la fachada se salvó por suerte para el caballero.

Esa noche fue una de las peores en mucho tiempo cada vez que se dormía recordaba lo sucedido en el proyecto espada sagrada y como todos sus amigos habían sido asesinados frente sus ojos al final no pudo descansar.

Esa mañana se levantó más temprano para dirigirse a la academia quería evitar otro alboroto como el de hace 2 días cortesía de Liliana, ignoro la destrucción a su alrededor y se preparó para ir a las oficinas del comité disciplinario, dado lo temprano que era espero no encontrarse a nadie en la academia pero nada más entrar fue sorpresiva mente recibido por Katase y Murayama las cuales apenas lo vieron fueron a pedirle el beso que estada dando en nombre del club de ocultismo a Kiba esto le extraño ya que además de charlar con ellas. Nunca habían mostrado interés por él, pero queriendo evitar que lo retrasaran más y que se formara de nuevo otro alboroto con él en el centro les dio a cada uno un rápido beso que las dejo en las nubes, se despidió rápidamente de ellas y usando se velocidad llego ante el edificio del comité estudiantil.

Una vez en su interior se dirigió a la oficina de Sona Sitri pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que no había miembros del comité estudiantil aparte de Tsubaki Shinra la vicepresidente y reina de Sona, dudo en acercarse a pedirle información, cuando ella de percato de la presencia de Yuuto los papales que estaba firmando y la pluma con la cual lo hacía se le cayeron de las manos y una expresión de completa sorpresa se le instauro en el rostro, cuando Yuuto se acercó a hablarle Tsubaki bajo la mirada y no levanto el rostro, al ver esto Kiba se extrañó pero lo ignoro su objetivo era encontrar información que relacionara a Rias con el proyecto espadas sagrado-demoniacas una sonrisa de amargura le broto cuando se dio cuenta que ya no pensaba en Rias como su maestra.

-buenas tardes señorita Tsubaki-la saludo pero ella no le contesto al percatarse de esto Kiba siguió

-no planeo demorarme o quitarte mucho tiempo-

-me preguntaba si era posible que me brindaras toda la información que tengan disponible de todos los proyectos de espadas que se hayan realizado sea de los demonios, ángeles caído u ángeles.-le pidió a la joven con su más radiante sonrisa ella se sonrojo, al levantarse del escritorio tumbo todo lo que este contenía se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia, mientras Kiba esperaba a que la joven regresara ordeno el escritorio y se recostó contra una pared esperando que ella regresara, ya cuando pensaba en retirarse la reina del clan Sitri regreso trayendo consigo un gran número de libros y carpetas,lo observo y se encamino a otra sala, Kiba tomo esto como una invitación a seguirla, cuando la alcanzo ella estaba depositando los libros en una mesa con un sola silla cuando yuuto se sentó ella por fin hablo

-esta es toda la información sobre espadas que hay en el clan Sitri espero le sea de ayuda-

-muchas gracias perdonan las molestias-le agradeció sonriendo a la joven esta se dio media vuelta y se encamino salida

-gracias por lo del escritorio- dijo y se marcho

Frente a él se encontró tal como había dicho Tsubaki un numeroso compendio de pergaminos libro y carpetas todo sobre un mismo tema espadas la primera parte se centraba en espadas sagradas tomando como eje la destrucción de excalibur y su posterior transformación por medio de la alquimia, en 7 espadas con diferentes características, en los documentos más recientes haba de cómo estas fueron usadas para crear a ex-durandal pero estas no hablaban nada de proyectos después de revisar detenidamente esa parte de los documento sintió como alguien ingresaba al cuarto donde se encontraba, era Tsubaki la cual traía una bandeja con una jarra de té y bastante bocadillos los cuales servirían para alimentar hasta a diez persona de buen apetito en ese tiempo se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado leyendo, la respuesta le llego cuando por la ventana observo colarse la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

-perdona por demorarme tanto espero no haberte importunado- le hablo a la joven

-no hay problema tengo que encargarme de unos documentos así que dispones de todo el tiempo que necesites- le contesto mientras le servía una tasa de te

-realmente te lo agradezco-

-no hay nada que agradecer- la joven apretó la bandeja contra su pecho y emprendió el camino hacia la salida pero después del primer paso se detuvo y se giro

-quiero que me expliques algo- exigió con un tono de voz demandante y una expresión de furia que el recordaba a Akeno cuando Issei era lastimado, esto lo desconcertó un poco pero calmadamente espero a que se explicara.

-explícame cuál es tu relación con los acontecimientos del lunes a primero hora-pregunto con un tono de voz más diplomático, a lo que Kiba solo suspiro y comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado omitiendo la charla con Liliana

- lo que sucedió es que una de las estudiantes se resbalo o fingió hacerlo toda vía no se realmente al evitar que se diera contra el suelo se lanzó a mi cuello y me beso, además de eso mientras se retiraba se fue gritando que por orden de Rias yo estaría regalando besos toda la semana, por esa razón fue que se formó el alboroto ese día y también la razón por la cual no he asistido a clase o a las reuniones del club de ocultismo, no quiero crearles problemas a nadie. Lo lamento no era mi intención causarles problemas.- le informo

-te perdono- susurro la joven de ojos heterocromos levente sonrojada

-¿Cómo no te escuche?-

-le informare a Soma que no tuviste relación directa con el incidente del lunes, me retiro para que puedas continuar con tu investigación, espero que te guste él te- esto último lo dijo con la voz levente temblorosa, y con eso salió de la habitación.

Con lo cual Kiba se centró de nuevo en la lectura esta vez en lo referente a espadas demoniacas esa fue una de las razones que justificaron el haber ido a pedir información, gracias a eso aprendió bastante de las espadas que ahora poseía.

Gram: la espada demoniaca más fuerte, es una dragon-slayer que posee el poder destructivo de Durandal –_es como una combinación de Ascalon y Durandal-_ no requiere ser cargada para poder usar su poder destructivo, usada para matar al rey dragón Fafnir su maldición es reducir el tiempo de vida de quien la esgrima, Gram puede decidir si portador se ve afectado o no por la maldición.

Balmung: la espada del invierno eterno, es una espada de hielo lo que es congelado con esta no se descongela a menos que su portador lo desee, su maldición son terribles pesadillas que su portador sufre, sus peores miedos y sus recuerdos más agonizantes invaden los sueños del portador de Balmung después de haberla usado, se desconoce si la maldición es decidida por la espada o es permanente.

Nothung: conocida como la espada del viajero o del ermitaño, puede rasgar el espacio-tiempo lo que le permite al usuario moverse entre dimensiones, grandes distancias, y viajar en el tiempo, moverse en el tiempo acarrearla la muerte del portador de Nothung y del viajero, hasta el momento no ha habido ningún viaje en el tiempo exitoso, su maldición es dolor físico el cual se intensifica y es más duradero con forme se hagan más viajes de forma continua, se desconoce si la maldición es decidida por la espada o es permanente.

Tyrfing: espada forjada por los enanos Durin y Dvalin y maldecida por ellos la espada no se puede bloquear mi por magia ni por armaduras ni por otras espadas, es una espada etérea, su maldición es que cada vez que sea llamada y/o desenfundada tiene que matar a alguien antes de guardarse nuevamente de no cumplirse esta condición empieza a consumir la vida del portador hasta que esta desaparezca, esta condición debe cumplirse sin exención.

Dáinsleif: su principal cualidad es que la heridas echas con esta espada no sanan ni pueden ser curadas con magia, alquimia u otra forma de regeneración, solo hay un caso conocido de trasplante de herida mas no sea a comprobado su veracidad no se sabe que maldición posee ya que esta cambia dependiendo del usuario, se desconoce si la maldición es decidida por la espada o es permanente.

Justo cuando pensaba en darse por vencido en su búsqueda de información en le comité estudiantil observo que un le faltaba unos documentos

Estos estaban sellados con magia y el símbolo de los Sitri y para su sorpresa el sello se encontraba abierto, la única que podría haber eso era Tsubaki pensando en que nada perdia con mirarlos empezó su lectura para su sorpresa descubrió que al igual que los anteriores estos hablaban de espadas pero una en particular.

Arondight: la espada de Sir Lancelot Du Lac o Sir Lancelot Del Lago es la única espada existente que ha sido bendecida por Dios y maldecida por el Demonio es la original espada Sagrado-demoniaca, todo intento de encontrarle un portador ha sido en vano cualquiera que tratara de esgrimirla moría, el único portador registrado ha sido Sir Lancelot. Solo un caballero ha podido recrear la espada desde cero Yuuto Kiba Caballero de Rias Gremory ha sido capaz de crear una espada con estas características llamada la espada del traidor, su poder es enorme por sigue siendo inferior a la de Arondight.

Gracias a la capacidad del nacimiento de espadas de KibaYuuto se pudieron obtener 4 muestras para su posterior proceso de experimentación, 1 fue dada a cada una de las facciones por el tratad de paz, Sirzechs Lucifer obtuve la cuarta por medio de Rias Gremory los ángeles caídos obtuvieron la de los ángeles, con lo cual se están llevando acabo 4 experimentos simultáneos para encontrar posibles candidatos para Arondight por medio de las espadas del traidor de Kiba Yuuto.

Los experimentos se están llevando a cabo 2 en cooperación entre ángeles caído y demonios y los otros uno por cada bando, se cree que Kiba Yuuto podría blandirla pero se calcula que su posible taza de éxito es mejor que el 10% dado esto es de mayor utilidad para el experimento creando más espadas del traidor.

Kiba estaba sobre esforzándose para que su rabia no lo superara con esto acababa de confirmar lo que Liliana le conto su peor miedo era real los experimento estaban de vuelta y él era el catalizador que lo permitió , cuando se dio cuenta la espada del traidor y las espadas demoniacas estaban alrededor suyo ofreciéndole su poder para su venganza, se calmó antes de salir al encuentro son Tsubaki, esta vez las cosas eran diferentes ya sabía cuáles eran sus enemigos, todos los demonios y todos los ángeles caídos, pero y Rias y los demás aun lo asaltaba esa duda.

-señorita Tsubaki- la llamo para informarle que había terminado

-Encontraste lo que buscabas-

-No, me falto leer demasiadas cosas no Salí de la parte de espadas sagradas-

-si gustas puedes venir cuando desees para que termines de investigar-

-muchas gracias señorita Tsubaki, con su permiso me retiro- en cuanto se disponía a marcharse arribaron el resto del comité estudiantil por medio de un círculo mágico de transportación lo primero que escucho de boca de Saji fueron reclamos para la reina de los Sitri

-vicepresidentaporque faltaste a el entrenamiento solo tenías que regresar por unos papeles y volver, todos los demás tuvimos un entrenamiento muy fuerte- pero en cuanto notaron la presencia de kiba, los reclamos se trasformaron en murmullos, y una sonrisa picar apareció en la cara de Saji

-jejeje que bien guardadito te lo tenías Tsubaki, por eso no asististe al entrenamiento de hoy estabas en una cita, jajajaja- las piezas compañeras de Saji se dedicaron a felicitar a Tsubaki por el avance que ellas creían había logrado- felicidades Tsubaki, que bien lo tenías guardado, la que menos corre vuela- y demás comentarios de parte de sus compañeras de equipo, mas todo comentario termino ante la fría mirada de Soma Sitri para sus piezas.

-Buenas noches Kiba Yuuto, me podrías decir a que se debe esta visita-

-presidenta Sitri buenas noches estaba buscando información del proyecto espada sagrada-al escuchar esto Soma se impresiono y reacciono de forma inusual, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Yuuto.

-y que encontraste- pregunto Soma con algo de recelo muy impropio de ella

-nada, como lo temía ya que el proyecto que me mato a mí y mis compañeros fue realizado por la iglesia- esta respuesta tranquilizo a Soma pero, le extraño a Tsubaki ya que a ella le dijo que no había leído toda la información que le brindo

-Muchas gracias por todo Tsubaki, presidente Soma son su permiso me retiro-

-Tsubaki persóname por haberte causado tantos inconvenientes- ella solo se sonrojo y no le contesto

-no te preocupes Yuuto Tu a Tsubaki jamás la incomodarías- al terminar de decir esto Saji fue golpeado y mandado a callar por Soma.

A la salida del edificio del comité estudiantil Kiba se encontró con Liliana la cual lo miraba de furibunda y lo confirmó al escucharla hablarle

-¿te divertiste coqueteándole a la vicepresidenta esa?-le reclamo la joven al espadachín

-¿perdona?- le pregunto a la joven sorprendido por esa clase de reclamo de su parte pero le sorprendió mas la reacción que tuvo ella.

-claro que te perdono mi caballero- y se lanzó a su a el mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello

-¿te diste cuenta que todo lo que te dije es verdad?- le pregunto a Yuuto

-Si, te agradezco el que me hallas informado, pero aun no e comprobado que Rias esté relacionada con esto- Ki esperaba que ella se molestara con él por eso pero en vez de eso le sonrió de forma que se reflejaba algo de tristeza en su rostro y le dijo.

-el momento para eso está más cerca de lo que tú crees mi caballero, por ahora solo te pido que trates de descansar, mañana será uno de los días más duros que tendrás-

-que quieres decir- le pregunto molesto por tanto misterio, aunque no quería sonar así con ella, ya que fue esa joven quien le abrió los ojos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas, la rabia de lo que descubrió no le dejaba pensar con claridad, pero ella no pareció enojarse por que le hablara de esa forma.

-que descanses- se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-si tienes problemas para dormir usa esto- le metió algo en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras le sonreía pícaramente, se alejó de él dando salticos, en uno de esos saltos el viento le levanto por completo la falda de du uniforme permitiéndole ver a Yuuto el trasero que la joven y que en ese momento no llevaba ropa interior puesta. Lo que causo que el rostro del joven tomara un rojo que dejaba a los tomates en ridículo, Liliana rio antes esto le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso antes de desaparecer de su vista, continua su camino para su dormitorio cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos se dio cuenta que llevaba lo que Liliana le había dado lo saco para darse cuenta que se trataba de una prendad de ropa íntima femenina la cual, deducía que era la que en ese momento debía de estar llevando la joven y no lo hacía se sonrojo de nuevo rápidamente la guardo y se continuo su camino hacia el dormitorio.

En otro lado Liliana observaba la luna casi por llegar a su completa redondez y le hablaba

-descasa mi caballero, tú que eres como la luna, todos ven el lado brillante, pero solo yo he visto la oscuridad que hay en ti, la que me ha cautivado, descansa que mañana será un gran día, será el día en que por primera vez de muchas, serás mío. Se abrazó a sí misma y sonrió ante la idea.

Continuara…

Buenas tardes o noches según sea la hora en la que leyeron con mucho gusto les presento mi primera historia de barios capítulos, esta historia estaba planeada publicarla la semana pasada pero con el SOFA me distraje y termine retrasando su publicación

Este nació como sugerencia de compañeros de este fandom altenativefuturefan27 y AaronSenpai701 espero que sea de su agrado y cumpla con lo que tenían en mente.

Además quiero manejar un poco del erotismo que todos conocemos de highschool dxd aunque de forma un poco diferente

Espero que sea de su agrado y con gusto aceptare cualquier sugerencia

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
